thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Turner, Maryann
Played Second Neighbour in Woodentop Actress Staring In: Eternal Law As Dezzy In 2012 Door Open In 2011 Doc Martin As Elderly Patient in 2011 The Decoy Bride As Ancient Crofter's Wife In 2011 Doctors As Millie Keith / Daisy Cook / Elsie Jones From 2007-2011 EastEnders As Doris Hounslow In 2011 Kingdom As Mrs. Thing From 2007-2008 Casualty As Mary Aplin In 2006 Little Britain In 2005 Hustle As Old Nun In 2005 The Murder Room As Ada Gearing In 2004 New Tricks As Joyce In 2004 The Bill As Mrs. Brooks In 2003 Episode: 161 My Hero As The Older Man In 2002 The Bill As Mrs Tring In 2001 Episode: The Dark Side Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) As Mrs Endor In 2000 Ruth Rendell Mysteries As Mrs Peabody In 1998 The Bill As Fern Miller In 1997 Episode: Tommy the Hero Noah's Ark As Mrs Hargraves In 1997 The Bill As Alma Walker In 1996 Episode: Starting Young Wycliffe As Old Woman In 1996 Silent Witness As Jean Ryan and Jean In 1996 Theif Takers As Mrs McCallum In 1996 The Peacock Sprint As Miss Barlow In 1996 The Bill As Mrs Downes In 1995 Episode: Upstairs, Downstairs Ruth Rende;; Mysteries As Mrs Morris In 1995 Backup As Madge In 1995 Tears Before Bedtime As Sarah's Mother In 1995 The Bill As Mary In 1994 Episode: The Sixth Age The Chief As Mrs. O'Callaghan In 1994 Gallowglass As Landlady In 1993 The Camomile Lawn As Landlady In 1992 Perfect Scoundrels As Hilda In 1990 Campion As Alice Willsmore In 1990 Anything More Would Be Greedy As Mrs. Harmer In 1989 Call Me Mister As Miss. Willett In 1986 Screenplay As Paying Guests In 1986 Juliet Bravo As Landlady In 1983 Storyboard As Second Neighbour In 1983 Death of an Expert Witness As Mrs Bidwell In 1983 Armchair Thriller As Landlady In 1981 Mrs Billet As Mrs Billet In 1981 Nanny As Mrs Chatfield In 1981 Grange Hill As Mrs Cooney From 1980-1981 Play for Today As Education Welfare Officer In 1979 Matilda's England As Mrs Youlden In 1979 Telford's Change As Janet In 1979 Armchair Thriller As In 1978 Plain Murder As Mrs Harrison In 1978 A Horseman Riding By As Martha Pitts In 1978 Scorpion Tales As Alice Mavor In 1978 Pennies from Heaven As Women Patient In 1978 Play for Today As Caroline Jennings In 1977 The Peppermint Pig As Mrs Bugg In 1977 Centre Play As Ellen In 1976 Red Letter Day In 1976 Play for Today As Janet In 1975 North and South As Mrs Boucher In 1975 Poldark As Mrs Martin In 1975 Churchill's People As Betsy Loveless In 1975 Rooms As Miss Bolster In 1975 BBC2 Playhouse As Mrs Jason In 1975 Bootsie and Snudge As In 1974 Z Cars As Brenda Giles In 1974 The Carnforth Practice As Mother In 1974 The Nine Tailors As Mrs Tebbutt In 1974 Z Cars As Miss Meyer In 1973 A Pin to See the Peepshow As Mrs Carr In 1973 The Kids from 47A As Mrs Batty In 1973 A Picture of Katherine Mansfield As In 1973 Justice As Dresser In 1973 The Befrienders As Wan Lady In 1972 The Man with Two Heads As Tiffany (Credited as Mary Ann Turner) In 1972 Cider with Rosie As Aunt Fanny In 1971 Play for Today As Laura In 1970 Z Cars As Housewife In 1970 Rogues'Gallery As 2nd Lunatic In 1969 Callan As Hospital Sister In 1969 Theatre 625 As Mrs Hayter (Credited as Mariann Turner) In 1966 Theatre 625 As Pearl Bryant In 1966 Talking to a Stranger As Mrs Hayter (Credited as Mariann Turner) In 1966 Z Cars As Hotel Maid In 1963